Natural products are rich sources for potential drugs. To accelerate drug discovery from natural products, it is imperative to identify their molecular targets, and mechanistically elucidate their bioavailability, toxicity, and therapeutic effects. However, there remain several challenges in the field. Among them, there is currently no technical platform that could perform mechanistic studies from the hits to leads using the small volumes of samples that are typically encountered in quantitative high-throughput screening or obtained from biological and clinical studies. To tackle these challenges and in response to RFA-AT-16-003, Newomics Inc. proposes to complete development of its product, a multiomics platform for high-throughput and high-content bioassays of natural products. The Phase II project is built upon the promising results generated from our Phase I project. In Phase I, we have developed ESI-MS assays to screen the interactions between molecular targets and natural products from libraries with different complexity. In Phase II, we will complete development of multiomics assays for commercialization, through working closely with industry partners, academic collaborators, and business consultants. Once developed, Newomics' Omics-chip may become a universal platform for high-throughput identification of molecular targets of natural products in the blood or other tissues, and lay a new foundation for drug discovery and development.